


Magnus Knows The Best

by Your_Pal_Your_Bucky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 01:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Pal_Your_Bucky/pseuds/Your_Pal_Your_Bucky
Summary: Summary: You have been living with Magnus And Alec, after the whole Valentine situation, you are a young warlock who struggling with they’er powers and feels depressed.





	Magnus Knows The Best

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic posted here so enjoy! 
> 
> I wrote this because i was feeling sad and this did made me happy also my writer’s block is gone!! 
> 
> REQUEST ARE OPEN

Magnus knew something was up with you.You were behaving differently than usual and he knew what was wrong.You had depression Since you were a teenager and it followed through your adulthood and being a Young warlock wasn’t easy and ever since the whole thing went down with Valentine, you weren’t feeling like yourself, Magnus knew what was bothering you but didn’t want you to feel like pressuring you to talk about it, he knew that you’ll tell him when you are ready.But that doesn’t mean he’s gonna let you dwell.

 

~~~ (SpongeBob’s voice) 4 hours later ~~~

 

When Alec came back home from the Institute he did not expect to see a gigantic pillow fort in the living room, He did a double check to make sure if he was seeing right, it looked like every pillow and blanket in the loft was here and arranged in order to make the masterpiece that was before his eyes.

Magnus’s voice brought him out of his trance.What? Alec asked him knowing he missed what he said.I asked you “would you like to join us Alexander?”, It would be my honor my love , Alec said lovingly as he kissed Magnus ,getting lost in his touch before he could take it any further Magnus’s hands stopped him whispering in his ear “as much as i would like you to continue this Alexander we can’t right now we have a situation on hands.

What? What happened is everything alright? Wait where’s y/n? Are they okay? Are you okay?, Alec Asked at the speed of the light.  
Calm down Alexander everyone is perfectly fine, Magnus told him It’s y/n they were not feeling well and I didn’t wanted to pressure them to talk to me about it so I made them a Pillowfort and they’re favorite snack and now we are about to start the movie.  
Would you like to join us?, Magnus asked Alec smiling at him Of course I would, Alec told Magnus while kissing his cheek.Okay then you go join them in the fort I’ll bring the snacks, Magnus said pushing Alec in the fort’s dictation.

Alec!! You’re home! Come on have a seat y/n said tapping the spot for him.  
Hey little bird Alec says while messing up y/n’s hair. Smiling proudly because Isabella never lets him do that.So Little Bird what are we watching to today?  
Well it’s our favorite movie but Magnus isn’t the biggest fan of it.   
you tell him knowing he’d understand and by the looks of his face he knew which movie they all were gonna watch tonight.  
So you guys have decided what to watch? Magnus asked entering the fort snacks in his hands.Well… it’s a surprise, Y/n told him taking snacks from his hands and giving them to Alec,

After everyone was seated and movie was about to start Y/n paused it and turned to Magnus and Alec and began to tell them “I know what you guys are doing for me and I appreciate you both for trying to cheer me up and not forcing me to tell you. You finish talking getting emotional and wiping you tear away.  
Sunshine we are always here for you! Magnus says wiping away your tears. Yes Little Bird we will always be here for you so never hesitate to tell us whatever is bothering you okay? Alec says while pulling you in a hug, then pulls Magnus in as well.

You think to yourself that, This is the only thing that matters in your life, you have people who love you and are willing to do anything to make you feel loved and happy.Pulling back from the hug you tell them, Thank you both for accepting me into your life and giving me a family.  
Anything for you, they both says at the same time making you laugh at little.  
So you guys ready I’m starting the movie, you announce grabbing your snack and Alec doing the same while nodding.  
Wait what are we watching? Magnus asks suspiciously “Tangled” , you tell him quickly without looking at his face and pressing play.Fine! but only because I love you both. Magnus says rolling his eyes at both of you.

 

Hey Magnus? 

Yes y/n?

You were right that did lift my spirits up. you say hugging him.

*Sings* I guess Magnus Knows the Best!

Okay I am Banning that movie from this house!. 

 

fin


End file.
